The Fire
by BoandHutchFan
Summary: Luke is away on a trip to Michigan, leaving Bo, Daisy and Uncle Jesse all alone. Not all is well in Hazzard. Read to find out. Will be updating as much as possible
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, I have been writing this one for so long! I always write my fan fictions out, then type them up, but since this once is so long, I am going to kind of take my time typing it up. Chapter by chapter, hoping to update every day to 2 days. Hope you'll read and review, BoDukeGirl200.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the Duke house. Luke was gone on a trip with a friend to Michigan. But, not all was well at the Duke farm. 2 men sent by Boss Hogg were sneaking about the farm

"Ready?" one man said, having a rag wet with gasoline.

"Ready." the other man said.

The man broke the window. Bo bolted up from his bed and ran to the kitchen, looking around for something on the floor. The other man lit the match and threw through the window. Bo was standing by the rag when it went up in flames. He jumped back, falling to the floor. He jumped back, falling to the floor. Daisy and Jesse ran out of their rooms to see Bo on the floor, cradling his arm, but not touching it. The flames were getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Bo, get up! We need to get out!" Daisy shrieked.

Bo came to his senses and hopped up. Because of his asthma, the smoke was making him slow down.

"Hurry, Bo!" Daisy yelled.

"Go on ahead! I'll follow you!" Bo yelled in reply.

Daisy and Jesse ran outside, with Bo close by. When he got outside, he was breathing heavily. Jesse knew it was his asthma.

"Bo! Where's your inhaler?" Uncle Jesse yelled. He knew Bo always kept it by his side, because usually his nightmares triggers his asthma.

Bo couldn't talk, so he pointed with his good arm toward the house.

"Daisy, we need to get him to the hospital!"

"But what about the house?!" Daisy protested.

"We'll call the fire department on the way. Come on, Bo, let's get you into the truck. Daisy, you get in first, Bo can have the window, let some fresh air into his lungs." Jesse explained.

Daisy hopped into the truck in the middle. Jesse helped Bo inside beside her. Jesse started the truck and went on the way to the hospital. Daisy turned around just in time to see the house crumble to the ground.

"Uncle Jesse! The house fell down." she screamed.

Jesse didn't stop to look, he just kept going.

"Call the fire department, just so it doesn't spread and burn the barn as well." was all Jesse said.

Daisy picked up the CB and said, "Tri-County Fire Department, Tri-County Fire Department, this is an emergency."

"This is Tri-County." a man said. "What's your emergency?"

"Our house on Mill Pond Road burnt down. We have to take a family member to the hospital." Daisy replied.

"Ok. We will be there as fast as we can." the man said.

"Thank you." Daisy said setting the CB down, then looking over at Bo. "Somethin' wrong?"

Bo was still breathing heavily, so he pointed to his burnt arm.

"Uncle Jesse, Bo's arm is burned." Daisy said surprised.

Uncle Jesse looked over at Bo, whose face was starting to turn blue from the lack of air. "It must have been when the fire blew up at him. We need to get him to the hospital fast, he ain't lookin' to good."

***In Michigan***

"Hey, Luke. We're in a little town called Marlette." Phil said.

Luke opened his eyes. "Just like Hazzard, tiny."

Luke looked out the window to see a girl of about 14 smiling and waving at them. Luke smiled back and waved. She turned around and started walking away. Luke saw a last name on the back of her shirt. It said Howard.

"Phil, stop the car. Go up to that girl there." Luke said.

Phil did what Luke said and pulled up next to the girl. Luke got out and went up to her.

"Katherine Howard? Are you Katherine Howard?" Luke asked, stunned. The girl nodded. "I'm Luke Duke. The person you've been writing." he introduced himself.

"You're Luke Duke? Where's your cousin, Bo?" she asked.

"He's back in Hazzard." Luke said.

"I would do anything to go to Hazzard with you. Would you like to come and meet my family?" she asked.

Luke looked at Phil, who nodded. "We have some time. Hop in." Luke said, gesturing to the General.

The girl hopped in next to Phil and stuck out her hand. They shook hands. She introduced herself, while Phil did the same. Katherine gave him directions to her house and soon they arrived there. She hopped out and ran inside to get her parents. She came back out with them.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth." said the woman. "This is Pete."

"Hi, I'm Luke. This is my friend, Phil." Luke said.

"Our daughter has been talking non-stop about you. I'm glad she finally gets to see you." Pete said.

"So am I. I know this may be short notice, but can I take her with us, just for fun?" Luke asked.

Katherine's eyes lit up. "Can I? Oh, please! I'll be good!" she exclaimed.

Her parents chuckled. "If you'll be quiet about it, you can go."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" she yelled.

"Go pack. We'll wait." Luke said

"Be right back!" she yelled running into the house.

"We're goin' to have lots of fun." Luke said.

"I know. We've been hoping she would be able to meet you sometime." Elizabeth said.

"So have I. She'll be able to meet the rest of my family. They'll be glad to meet her." Luke replied.

Katherine came out with a big duffel bag, full of clothes for the trip. Luke took the bag from her and put it in the General. Then she ran up to her mom and dad and gave them a hug. Then she hopped in the General quickly and got in the back.

"She got in like she's been doin' it all her life." Luke chuckled.

"Well, she has been doing it on my truck and her Honda, so, yeah, she can do it pretty well." Pete said.

"Oh, well, we better get goin'. We'll bring her back sometime!" Luke said.

"Bye!" they waved. Katherine waved back.

"Well, let's go have some fun!" Luke said once he was in the General. "So tell me about your family."

"Well, I have three brothers, and I'm the youngest." she said. "We don't do much in our family, so its kind of a boring life."

"Well, we are gonna have plenty of fun!" Luke exclaimed.

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 1. Like I said at the top, I hope to update at least every day to 2 days. Stay with me! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter 2. When I went to upload it to fanfiction, I found out it didn't save to my flashdrive when I know I pressed save like 10 times, so sorry if you have been anxious to find out what's coming up next.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They had finally got to the hospital and they took Bo inside carefully. Bo's breathing had calmed a little bit, but he still had some smoke in his lungs. They went inside and a nurse immediately took Bo back, leaving Daisy to weep in Uncle Jesse's arms.

"It's gone Uncle Jesse. Our house is gone." Daisy sobbed.

"Shh...it's gonna be ok. We'll build another one." Uncle Jesse said, while running her back.

"I sure hope your right."

It had been about 30 minutes since they had brought Bo in when a doctor finally came out. Daisy had fallen asleep in Jesse's arms. Jesse got up, without waking Daisy up, and went over to the doctor.

"Hello, Mr. Duke. Your nephew Beauregard is stable now. We treated his burn and wrapped it. You will have to change when he goes to bed and wakes up each morning." the doctor explained. "I also replaced his inhaler."

"Can we see him?" Jesse asked.

"Yes you can. Room 3." the doctor said. "Do you want me to take you back there? He can also leave when he gets dressed whenever he wants too."

"No we can find it. Thank you very much." Jesse thanked him. He then walked over to Daisy and shook her lightly. "Do you want to go see Bo?"

"Yes." she replied getting up from the chair she was in.

Jesse led her to Bo's room. They walked into the room and saw Bo with his arm wrapped. Bo was awake and on a pain medication for his burn. He had dried tear streaks down his face. He turned his head to them when they walked in.

"What's wrong Bo?" Daisy asked.

"Did the house...burn...down?" Bo stuttered.

"Yes, it collapsed just as we were leaving." Daisy replied.

Bo gasped, then broke down in tears. "It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, but it feels like my fault." Bo replied.

"Well, it's not your fault." Daisy said. "How's your arm?"

"It feels ok right now, but when the pain medication wears off, it will start hurting again." Bo replied. "When can I go home?"

"Well, the doctor said that when you get dressed that you can go home." Uncle Jesse replied. "Also when you get up and go to bed, that you have to change your bandage."

"Well, let's go!" Bo said, throwing back the covers, then stopping. "Where are we gonna stay?"

"I don't know. We could sleep out in the barn. We have always kept a few extra blankets in Daisy's jeep, along with a flashlight, so we could get settled in the barn."

"Well, it's better than nothin'." Daisy said helping Bo get his shirt on.

"Thanks Daisy." Bo said, trying to put on his best smile, but failing.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Daisy said.

"Make sure you grab your inhaler." Uncle Jesse reminded Bo.

"Oh yeah, thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo said, grabbing the inhaler off of the table next to the bed.

They headed out to the truck and hopped in. Jesse drove slow so they wouldn't have to see the destruction of the house early. When they got there, there were fire trucks there too. They all filed out of the truck and headed over to the head fireman.

"Are you the Dukes?" he asked. They all nodded. "Well, you know that it burned down, but other than that, it's cool enough that it won't catch. We can only leave with your permission."

"You can leave. We can watch it." Jesse said.

"Thank you. Come on men!" he yelled.

Men filed into the trucks.

"Well, let's get settled in the barn." Daisy said.

"Good idea." Jesse agreed.

Bo stood there, looking at the burned down house, remembering memories. He finally came to his senses and followed Jesse and Daisy into the barn. Grabbing the flashlight and the blankets on the way into the barn. Once they were all settled, Daisy and Jesse fell asleep immediately. Bo just kept twisting and turning, once in a while, bumping his arm. He gave up and decided to get up and wander in the rubble of the house. He grabbed the flashlight. Halfway in, something glinted off of the light. He bent down and picked it up. He looked at it. Then he realized what it was, a picture of him and Luke when they had just finished the General Lee. It wasn't even singed.

***In Michigan***

"Yee Haw!" Luke yelled while speeding down the freeway.

"Hey, don't forget this ain't Hazzard. This is Michigan. The police here are not dumb." Katherine warned Luke.  
"I know."

They had been traveling for a couple hours now. Ever hour Luke and Phil switched positions. They were headed for the U.P. to pick up a load of wood, which they had no clue why they couldn't have shipped it.

"So tell me about your dad. I see he had some crutches." Luke said.

"Well, all I really know is that he was injured in a construction accident before I was born." Katherine explained. "And he's been like that ever since."

"I'm sorry." Luke said sympathetically.

"Thanks. But God gave me that dad, and I'm happy with him." she replied.

"Your right about that." Luke said.

"How much longer?" Phil asked.

"Well, I have been to the U.P. before, so I estimate about another hour." Katherine replied.

"Ok."

* * *

**So there's chapter 2. R&R. Keep a look out for chapter 3. BoDukeGirl200.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When B had looked at the picture, it didn't even have burn marks on it. He looked at it for like 5 minutes before crumpling to the ground crying. Daisy heard the sobs, and she got up to investigate. She saw a little bit of light in the rubble, so she went over to it. When she got there she saw Bo holding onto something.

"Bo?" she asked cautiously. Bo looked up at her with tear stains on his eyes. "What's wrong?" He held up the picture to her. Daisy saw it. She crouched down with him and embraced him in a hug. "It's gonna be alright." she said trying to comfort him. "We're gonna make it through this."

"I sure hope your right." came the muffled sobs.

"Come on now, let's go back to the barn. We need to sleep. Especially you." Daisy said.

"Ok."

Daisy helped Bo up and took him to the barn. He fell asleep almost immediately. Daisy sighed. He was still holding onto the picture. She went to take it from him, but he just hugged it tighter. She chuckled and went to her own spot. She settled down and went to sleep. In the morning, everyone got up but Bo. Daisy walked over to Bo.

"Come one Bo. Time to get up." she shook him lightly.

"I don't wanna. What's there to live for?"

"Bo Duke! Don't you dare talk like that! If Uncle Jesse heard you talkin' like that, he'd tan your hide!" Daisy shrieked.

"But it's true!" Bo said, turning over to face Daisy. he had tear streaks down his face.

"Bo! Stop talkin' like that! I'll tan your hide!" Daisy threatened.

"Do it! I dare ya!" Bo yelled.

"I will!" Daisy yelled. She paused, then left, disgusted. She ran outside to Uncle Jesse. "Uncle Jesse! You've got to whoop some sense into that boy in there!"

"Why?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"He says there's nothing to live for!" Daisy said.

"Give 'im time, he'll get over it." Jesse replied.

Then they heard a crash. They ran into the barn. Bo has broken a window in Tilly, Jesse's moonshinin' car. He had sliced both his wrists.

"Bo!" Daisy screamed, running over to him. "He slashed his wrists, Uncle Jesse!"

Uncle Jesse ran over to Bo. "Help me get him into the truck. Grab a bunch of cloth from Tilly."

Daisy helped Jesse get Bo into the truck, then ran quickly to get cloth from Tilly. She hopped into the truck and immediately out the cloths on Bo's wrists. He groaned in pain.

"That's what ya get for doin' something like this." Uncle Jesse said. Bo groaned again. "Keep pressure on those cuts Daisy." Uncle Jesse said.

"I am, don't worry." Daisy said. "Just hurry."

"I am, I am ."

***In Michigan***

They had arrived in the U.P. and got to the place where they were headed. They picked up the load of wood and started on their way back to Georgia.

"I can't wait till I get to meet your family." Katherine said excitedly.

"They'll be excited to meet you." Luke replied.

"So, you two were writing each other?" Phil asked.

"Yup, we were. There was a advertisement in a catalog and I sent one in and she sent one in, and then we started writing to each other. Then we come across each other here and boom, she's comin' with us." Luke explained.

"Yeah, I am surprised my parents even let me come, they didn't even know you very well." Katherine said.

"Same here."

"Are you sure I won't be a burden?" Katherine asked, changing the subject.

"No. We could use some company." Luke replied.

"If you say so." Katherine said.

They drove for about 5 more hours, switching every hour, even letting Katherine drive for an hour, of course giving her directions, before deciding to get something to eat.

"What do ya want?" Luke asked Katherine.

"What are my options?" Katherine asked.

"Well, there's McDonalds, Taco Bell, A&W-" Luke started.

"A&W! Totally!" Katherine exclaimed. "They are famous for the original root beer."

"A&W it is then." Luke said.

They went to A&W, not knowing about the bad occasions in Hazzard. They enjoyed a nice dinner before starting on the road again. They stopped on the freeway to sleep. Luke slept in the back with Katherine. Her head was on his shoulder, while his arm was around her. He was kind of holding her close, cause the nights in Ohio were chilly. They were sleeping peacefully before a police car went whizzing by, waking everyone up, making Katherine scream. Luke pulled her close to comfort her.

"That scared me." she said.

"Me too." Phil agreed.

"Let's get more sleep." Luke said.

Katherine snuggled closet to Luke and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Trying to keep my promise here. Updating every day so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter I didn't update yesterday, I was busy, and you know, sometimes we need breaks from typing, so I chose yesterday to be my break. Also I forgot to thank Kimduke-79 for helping me figure out how to get chapters. As some of you know, this is my first fanfiction with chapter to do it like this.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Daisy and Jesse took Bo to the hospital once again. A nurse took him back to the ER

"He must feel _really _bad." Daisy said, laying heavy on the word, really. "I found him sitting in the rubble of the house last night."

"What was he doin' there?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Well, he was holding a picture of him and Luke when they had just finished the General. It didn't even look like it had been touched by the fire. He slept with it in his arms." Daisy explained.

"Oh. We gotta get Luke home. So he can help Bo through this." Uncle Jesse said, sighing.

"I know. But he ain't in range for the CB's. And he doesn't have a phone." Daisy said.

"I know." Jesse said sadly.

"What're we gonna do?!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I don't know. But we are goin' to get through this." Uncle Jesse assured Daisy once again.

"I know that, but we got to convince Bo of that." Daisy said.

"For Beauregard Duke?" a voice came.

Daisy and Jesse looked over. "Over here." Jesse said.

The doctor walked over and said, "Come in my office please." Jesse and Daisy followed him back into his office. "Please sit down." They followed orders.

"What's the news?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I didn't expect to see him back so soon, but as you know he slashed his wrists, but what you don't know, is that in the process he cut a vein in the process." Daisy gasped, leaning into Jesse. "We had to go into surgery to fix them, so he's gonna be here for a couple weeks." the doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Daisy asked.

"Yes you can. Right now we have him on a sleeping medication so he doesn't try to hurt himself more, and also so his vein's can heal, so he doesn't aggravate them. Same room as before." the doctor replied.

"Thank you so much. C'mon Daisy." Jesse said.

Uncle Jesse led Daisy out and they both walked to Bo's room. They walked in and saw Bo. They both pulled up a chair and sat next to him. They didn't want to hold his hand because of the veins and the IV in his arm. Daisy put her head on the bed and closed her eyes.

"At least we can work on the house without him being in our way. No offense to him." Uncle Jesse said.

"Uncle Jesse! You know we can't work on the house cause you're not young as you once was and I can't do it, so we have to wait until Luke gets back." Daisy protested. "No offense to you though. Anyway, someone has to be here with him."

"Daisy, he ain't goin' nowhere." Jesse said.

"Still. What if something...unexpected...happens?" Daisy asked.

"Don't start thinking like that."

"Sorry."

"That's ok. I feel as worried as you do. We gotta do chores, so maybe we should go get those done, then maybe we could come back." Jesse said.

"I guess." Daisy said.

They both got up and left. They went back to the far, and started and finished their chores.

"I'm hungry." Daisy said, breaking the silence.

"Same here." Uncle Jesse agreed. "Let's go to the Boars Nest."

"Good idea. It's almost time I get there for work anyway." Daisy said.

They got in Dixie and headed to the Boars Nest. When they got there, there were many cars in the parking lot. They went inside and were surprised at how many people were there. Jesse and Daisy agreed on the Boars Nest special. While Daisy was preparing the food, boss Hogg came up to Jesse.

"Well, hello Jesse. I heard what happened out at your place. What a shame." Boss said sarcastically.

"You know all about what happened as much as I do. You had something to do with it." Jesse said.

Boss gasped. "Jesse Duke! How could you think such a thing!"

"Cause whenever somethin' happens to us Duke's, your right in the middle of it!" Jesse yelled. "We know it weren't just an electrical problem! Bo heard glass breaking, then the fire blew up at him! He blames himself for the whole mess that you caused!" Jesse yelled more.

Everyone turned their heads towards Jesse, surprised that he yelled. Not very often would you heard Jesse Duke yell like that except when he was really mad, like right now. But that's not usual for him to be this mad.

"Rosco! Arrest Jesse Duke!" Boss ordered.

"Under what grounds?" Rosco asked.

"Rosco you numbskull, we don't need grounds for a Duke!" Boss scolded.

"Gyugh gyugh. You got a point there Boss!" Rosco said happily.

"Boss!" Daisy yelled.

Rosco walked over to Jesse and put the handcuffs on him. He took Jesse out and out him in his cop car. Daisy came running out just as he pulled out of the Boars Nest. She ran after it, calling Uncle Jesse's name. She crumpled to the ground. Cooter came out and came up to her.

"C'mon Daisy, let's go get him."

Daisy got up with Cooter's help and hopped in the passenger seat. Cooter came after her grabbing the driver's seat and then taking off after Rosco.

"Everything is falling apart. First the house, then Bo, now Uncle Jesse." Daisy said, breaking the silence.

"It'll be ok. Luke should be gettin' home today or tomorrow. If he doesn't get home today, you can sleep in the loft of my garage."Cooter said.

"Thanks Cooter." Daisy thanked him.

"Hey, I'm a friend. That's what friends do."

Cooter sped up and got to the station just as Rosco got there, helping Uncle Jesse out.

"Rosco .P. Coltrane!" Daisy yelled, running up to Rosco. "You better let my Uncle Jesse go, or so help me I will beat you to the ground!"

"You'd better believe her. She puts up a heck of a fight." Cooter said off to the side.

"Tiddly-tuddly! You can't beat nothin' to the ground. So I ain't gonna let your Uncle Jesse go no how!" Rosco said.

"Uncle Jesse, you might wanna step out of the way." Daisy warned him.

**"Why?" he asked.**

"Cause." was all he got in a reply before he saw Daisy throw herself onto Rosco.

"Daisy! Daisy! Get off of Rosco. Ya want him to arrest you too?" Uncle Jesse yelled.

She didn't listen, just kept throwing punches at Rosco, who luckily, dodged a couple of them. Cooter dived in, well not literally dived, but he jumped in there to separate her from Rosco. He had to pick her up to just to get her away from Rosco. She was light enough it was simple.

"Cooter! Just put me down! I gotta get payback" Daisy yelled.

"Daisy! Payback ain't gonna help nothin'!" Cooter replied.

Daisy stopped kicking, but she yelled at Rosco, who was holding his nose, "I hope you have plenty of fire insurance, cause your gonna need it where your goin'! Your gonna pay for everythin' you've done here! Tell Boss that!"

Cooter dragged Daisy off, with Jesse thanking him as he did it. He literally had to strap her onto the seat to get her to sit still.

As he walked to the other side of Dixie, he mumbled to himself, "Feisty, feisty."

***Somewhere in Ohio***

They had gotten started again and were almost to the Ohio-West Virginia border. They were laughing and having fun, sharing memories and telling jokes. Luke was driving, when all of a sudden, a car went whizzing by **_really _**close to the General. Luke swerved into the guard rail and the General flipped over. Katherine screamed. Phil was in the backseat with her, so he wrapped his arms around her. When the car was finally done moving everyone bailed out.

"Everyone alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm good." Phil replied.

Luke looked over at Katherine, who was cradling her arm, while sitting on the ground. "You ok?" he asked, crouching down to her level.

"I think I broke my arm." she replied.

"Let me see it." Luke said. Katherine slowly, but painfully put her arm. Luke grabbed it gently.

"Does this hurt?" he asked.

"Yes ow!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it's broken alright, we need to get you to the hospital." he said.

"We can't. The General's totaled." Katherine said, pointing to the General with her good arm.

"I know. I don't know how were gonna get anywhere. I wonder if the CB still works, if it does, if it had a good signal. Let's try." Luke said. He walked over to the General, praying that it would work. He crawled inside and grabbed it. "Shepherd, this is Lost Sheep. Come in please."

They waited a moment before the CB came to life with, "This is Bo Peep, Shepherd is kind of...hung up...at the minute."

"Daisy! Thank God! We need help out here near the Ohio-West Virginia border. A car came out of nowhere and went whizzing **_really _**close the General making us flip the General over." Luke explained.

"I'll be out there as fast as I can. I'll bring Cooter with his tow truck." Daisy said.

"Thank you so much." Luke said happily.

"See ya later honey."

"Bye darlin'." Luke crawled out of the General and stood up, smiling. "Well, we got through to them." he said. "Daisy and Cooter are gonna head here as soon as they can."

"Thank God!" Katherine and Phil said together.

Luke and Phil plopped on the ground. Luke next to Katherine. He wrapped his arm around her, careful not to aggravate her arm. She snuggled into Luke and put her head on his shoulder. She was asleep soundly 5 minutes later.

"This had been an exciting week or two." Luke whispered to Phil.

"Yes it has." Phil agreed.

* * *

**Ok, chapter 4. That took so long for me to type up. Sometimes, I can't type well, so it takes twice as long for me to type it up. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, trying to get on the routine again.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

***In Georgia***

"Cooter? Cooter?" Daisy said, running into his garage.

"Something wrong Daisy?" Cooter asked, coming out from under a car.

"We need to go get Luke and Phil. Someone ran them off the road. The General flipped over." Daisy explained.

Cooter slid fully out from under the car, got up and ran to his truck. "Come on girl, let's get goin'! Cooter said. "Did he tell you where he was?"

"He said he was near the Ohio-West Virginia border." Daisy said getting into Cooter's truck.

"Is he ok?"

"He sounded ok." Daisy replied.

"He probably just didn't want to worry you." Cooter said.

"Could be." Daisy sighed.

Cooter sped up thinking that Luke was hurt. Rosco pulled out behind them.

"It's Rosco." Daisy warned Cooter.

"He ain't staying for long." Cooter said.

Rosco kept getting farther and farther away. They both sighed in relief.

"Uh-oh. We gotta take a detour. Need some gas." Cooter said sadly.

"Why didn't you fill up at your station?" Daisy asked.

"Cause I didn't think to look then." Cooter replied.

"Whatever. I'm thirsty anyway." Daisy said.

They each went about their duties, Daisy getting refreshments for everybody, including Luke and Phil, not knowing about Katherine. They started up and sped the rest of the way there, well maybe not all the way. They pulled up where the General was sitting and saw Luke and Phi, and a girl who had her head on Luke's shoulder. Daisy got out and ran to Luke, calling his name.

"Luke, Luke!" she yelled.

Katherine raised her head, which made her move her arm, which made her grimace in pain.

"Easy, easy." Luke said to her. "Daisy!"

Daisy grabbed Luke's neck and hung on him. Luke hugged her back. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Katherine Howard. I met her in Marlette Michigan. She's the girl I've been writing to." Luke replied.

"Hi." Daisy said.

"Hi." Katherine replied.

"I'm Daisy." Daisy introduced herself.

"Hi, Luke already told you who I am." Katherine said smiling.

"She broke her arm when the General rolled, so we need to get that taken care of." Luke said.

"We can do that. Also, something bad happened at the farm." Daisy said.

"What?" Luke asked worriedly.

**"**The house. It burned down." Daisy said.

Luke gasped. "When?"

"About two to three days ago." Daisy replied. "I wish I could have told you earlier, but the CB's weren't in range."

"It's not your fault. Where's Bo?" Luke asked.

"Oh, Luke. He was burned on the arm and when he came home, he blamed himself and he cut his wrists. He's in the hospital on a sleep medication so he doesn't try to hurt himself again. Luke, he told me there was nothin' left to live for!" Daisy exclaimed, hugging Luke again, but harder.

"Shhhh...shh. It'll be ok." Luke said.

"That's what everybody has been saying." Daisy replied.

Katherine then came over. "Who's your friend over there?" she asked.

"Oh. That's Cooter. Hey Coot, come over here for a sec." Luke yelled over to Cooter.

He came walking over to them. "Who's this pretty girl?" he asked.

"This is Katherine. Me and her have been writing each other for a while." Luke said.

"Hi." Cooter said.

"Hi." Katherine replied.

"Hey, Cooter. Eyes off her, she's mine." Luke warned, smiling.

Katherine and Cooter chuckled. "Darn." Cooter said.

"Hey, hate to butt in, but we gotta get back to Hazzard." Daisy said.

"Ok. One question. How are we gonna fit all of us in ma truck?" Cooter asked.

"Is the General in good enough shape for me and Katherine to sit in?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Cooter replied.

"Be careful with her arm." Daisy said.

"I will, don't worry." Luke replied.

"What's wrong with her arm?" Cooter asked Daisy.

"Oh, she broke it." Daisy replied. "We gotta take her to the hospital to get it taken care of."

"Oh."

Luke led Katherine to the General and helped her in. She whimpered in pain when she accidentally hit her arm on the way in.

"Sorry." Luke said.

"It's ok." Katherine replied.

When she got comfortable. Luke hopped in beside her. She once again rested her head on his shoulder.

"You feelin' ok?" Luke asked her.

"Yeah, just my arm and I'm tired." she replied.

"Just go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get to the hospital." Luke said. He didn't get a reply, she was already asleep.

They were on the road for 30 minutes before they found a hospital.

"Hey, were here." Luke said, shaking Katherine lightly. Katherine mumbled a refuse in reply. "Come on, want that arm to be taken care of?" Luke asked.

"Yes." came the reply.

Luke helped her out of the General and took her into the hospital. They took care of her arm and put it in a cast and a sling. Luke took her out to the General once they let her go. The doctors had given her a pain medication for her arm, so when she hit it on the door of the General, it didn't hurt. The pain medication was making her tired, so she layed down in the back with her head on Luke's lap. She fell asleep when her head hit his lap. Luke stroked her hair and smiled.

'She's so cute.' Luke thought to himself.

Katherine moved in her sleep. Luke continued to stroke her hair. They hit a bump in the road, jolting Luke and Katherine, waking her up. She sat up.

"What was that?" she asked.

"We just hit a bump. Go back to sleep." Luke replied.

"I can't go back to sleep now." she said.

"Then sit next to me." Luke said.

Katherine scootched closer to Luke and put her arm around him. Luke did the same with her. She snuggled closer.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"About two hours now." Luke replied.

"Darn it all." she said.

"Why?"

"I just hate long trips."

"Oh. You didn't have to go with us." Luke said.

"I know. But I wanted too."

She laid her head on Luke's shoulder again. Luke rubbed her back. She calmed down.

"Crazy Cooter comin' at Lukas Dukas. Come in." came through the CB.

Luke grabbed the CB and said, "What ya need Crazy Coot?"

"We need a bathroom stop. Anyone back there need to go as well?" Cooter asked.

Luke turned to Katherine, who nodded. "Yep, we got one back here."

"Ok. About five minutes."

"Thanks, Cooter."

Luke put the CB down. 'I hope Uncle Jesse's alright.' Luke thought, not knowing he was in jail.

Daisy grabbed the CB and said. "Shoot."

"How's Uncle Jesse doin'?" Luke asked. Daisy froze, her eyes wide. "Daisy...Daisy. Ya still there?"

"Luke...he's...he's in jail." Daisy stuttered.

"What. How?" Luke asked.

"We went to the Boars Nest and apparently Boss walked up to him while I was getting out breakfast ready. Jesse blamed him and they got in a big fight, then Boss had Rosco arrest him. I had to have Cooter take me back to the farm, but first I had to go by the jail first to see him. We pulled up just as Rosco pulled up." Daisy explained. Cooter grabbed the CB from her.

"She's got quite a temper. I had to pull her off Rosco." Cooter chuckled.

"That she does. I remember when me and Bo said we where goin' to the circuit and she stormed out of the house. We followed her out and tried to explain, but she slapped Bo, and elbowed me." Luke said.

"I feel bad for that too." Daisy replied.

"At least we came back."

"I also remember when you went and Coy and Vance had to come and fill in for you. Then when you finally came back, you were hoverin' over me like crazy. I told you that I could protect myself, but then Milo Beaudry took me hostage and tried to make me marry him. At least you came for me." Daisy said.

"Yeah. That was terrible." Luke said.

"Were here." Cooter said to Daisy.

"Ok. Well were here. We'll talk when we get done." Daisy said.

Luke put the CB back on the. Katherine got out and followed Daisy. When they came back, Daisy got in the truck and Katherine in the General.

Katherine looked out the window for about 5 minutes before Luke asked, "Somethin' wrong?"

"What? No." Katherine replied turning around. "Just daydreaming."

"About what?" Luke asked.

"Just stuff."

About a hour and a half later they arrived in Hazzard. Cooter pulled into his garage. They all hopped out of the vehicles. Luke immediately ran over to the jail. Daisy followed.

"Well, what're we gonna do know?" Katherine asked.

"Let's start on the General." Cooter replied.

"Good idea."

Cooter handed her a mallet to start pounding out the dents in the General. After she got tired of that, she hopped out and opened the hood. She started studying it. Cooter came around to see her under the hood.

"What ya doin'?" he asked.

"Just looking at the General." she replied from under the hood.

"How much do you know about cars?"

"A little bit. I help my dad with his truck and stuff." she replied. "I can show you where a couple things are."

"Show away." Cooter said.

"Well, this is the carburetor, this is where you put the jumper cables when you need to start a car when its dead. This here's the fuse box. This is where the oil goes. Heck, I can even show you how to hot-wire a car." she explained, pointing to each thing. "And this is what you pull out when you don't want anyone goin' nowhere." she added pulling out a part.

"Well, that's about as good as I can do. But I can name a few more things than you." Cooter said, surprised.

She smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 5. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Well, sorry for updating so late, but I was busy for the day, then my brother had this for a while, then I just grabbed the computer after we had supper.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Uncle Jesse!" Luke yelled running down the stairs to the cell his Uncle was in.

"Luke!" Uncle Jesse replied, getting up from the cot he was on.

"How ya doin'?" Luke asked.

"Well, I'm doin' good, but Bo's not. Ya gotta go see him, Luke." Jesse said.

"I know. Daisy told me all about it." Luke said,

Daisy stood with her back on the wall, watching Luke and her Uncle. Tears came to her eyes, she started walking up the stairs slowly. Luke turned around. He ran up to her.

"Daisy where ya goin'?" he asked. She turned around with tears running down her face. "What's wrong Daisy?"

"I'm worried about Bo." she said.

"So am I." Luke said, hugging her. "So am I."

"It just scares me so much!" Daisy exclaimed.

"It scares me too." Luke said. "Come on, Cooter is probably waiting for us."

Luke led Daisy back to the garage. Katherine saw Daisy had been crying. She walked up to Luke.

"What's wrong with Daisy?" she asked.

"Oh. She's just worried about Bo." Luke replied.

"Oh." Katherine wrapped an arm around Luke.

Luke wrapped an arm around her. Katherine let go of him when he turned around to face Cooter, who gave him the keys to the car they were going to borrow to see Bo . She walked over to the car and opened the hood. She grabbed the wires to hotwire the car. When she got that hooked up, she got into the car and started it.

"Well, come on! Are we gonna go see Bo or not?" she yelled over to them.

Luke looked at the keys in his hand. Cooter snickered off to the side. Luke and Daisy went over to the car and filed into it.

"Ok, your gonna have to give me directions." Katherine said.

"Are you sure you can drive with one arm?" Luke asked.

"Well, yeah. If I knew you couldn't I would have let you or Daisy drive, wouldn't I have?" Katherine answered.

"Whatever. Turn left here." Luke said.

"Ok." Katherine said left. In no time at all, they were at the hospital. They walked inside.

"Bo Duke please." Luke said.

"One minute please." the nurse said that was behind the desk. She turned around to look at the files they had. She turned back to them. "I'm sorry, we don't have a Bo Duke."

"Try Beauregard Duke." Daisy replied.

"Ok." the nurse looked through the files again. "Room 3." she said.

"Thank you."

Luke and Daisy practically ran down the hallway, Katherine close behind. They opened the door and saw Bo, who was sleeping peacefully. His wrists were wrapped. Luke and Katherine gasped. Luke moved a chair next to the bed. Katherine sat in a chair against the wall.

"Don't grab his hands." Daisy said. "He cut the veins in the process of cutting his wrists."

"Oh." Luke said.

"I feel really bad for the this family." Katherine mumbled.

"What?" Luke asked, overhearing Katherine.

"Oh. I just said that I feel bad for your family." she said.

"It's ok. When Bo was little, he had asthma." Luke said. "We were here almost three or four times a month."

"Wow. Does he still have it?" she asked.

"Yeah. But it doesn't come about as often." Luke said.

* * *

**Ok. Chapter 6. Sorry this was a short chapter. Thanks for staying with me while I type this story. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating yesterday then last night, I just got contacts, which I gotta get used to. I couldn't get them out, and I was freaking out and so I didn't get to typing this up. And then last night I went with my dad to brush hog with the tractor and we were gone till 9:30. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Flashback_

_Bo and Luke were home alone because Daisy and Jesse had gone to Aunt Lavinia's for the weekend. Luke was in the back 40 wandering about the corn. Back at the house, the phone rang. Bo ran up to it and picked it up._

_"Duke residence, Bo speaking." he said into the receiver._

_"Bo, how ya doin'?" came back at him._

_"Hey Uncle Jesse. I'm doin' good." Bo replied._

_"Good, good. Can you put Luke on?" he asked._

_"Sure. I gotta go get him from the back 40. Be right back." Bo said._

_"Ok. Thanks." _

_Bo put the receiver down carefully and started running out to the back 40, calling Luke's name. Luke turned around to see Bo running at him._

_"Luke...Luke! You got a phone call! It's Uncle Jesse!" Bo was yelling. He started slowing down._

_"Bo, slow down! Your gonna trigger your asthma!" Luke yelled. "Too late." he mumbled. He started running towards Bo, who was kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath. Luke kneeled next to him snd brushed his hair back from his forehead._

_"Bo! Take a deep breath." Luke said._

_Bo tried, but he couldn't. Luke quickly scooped up Bo and ran all the way back to the farm. He put Bo in the truck and ran into the house and grabbed the phone. "Uncle Jesse! I gotta call ya back." Luke quickly said putting the phone back on the holder. He ran back out to the truck and drove off. Bo was still breathing heavily. He went even faster. They got there in 5 minutes flat at the speed Luke was going. Luke took Bo inside. A nurse quickly took Bo from Luke and took him to the emergency room. Luke plopped down in a chair and waited. 30 minutes later, the nurse came out and told him he could go see Bo in room 216. He practically ran there. He opened the door and saw Bo hooked up to an oxygen tank. Luke sat down next to Bo and picked up his hand. Bo stirred and opened his eyes._

_"Luke?" he asked in a gruff voice._

_"I'm here Bo." Luke replied._

_"I'm scared." _

_"Why?" Luke asked._

_"Well, I was afraid I was gonna die. When you went into the house, you were there for a minute. I thought I was gonna die from the lack of air." Bo explained._

_"Nah. you weren't gonna die." Luke replied._

_"I love ya Luke."_

_"I luv ya too Bo."_

_End flashback._

* * *

**Ok. Now I know that one was really short and most people put flashbacks with other chapters, but I didn't really want to do that. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's chapter 8. R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Luke was pulled back to reality with, "Luke...Luke. You alright honey?"

"What, yeah. Just thinkin'." he said.

"'Bout what?" Daisy asked.

"Just a memory."

Daisy got up and left the room. Katherine moved to Daisy's seat.

'Bo sure is cute, but I don't want to break Luke's heart.' Katherine thought to herself.

A nurse came in and wanted to check on Bo. Luke and Katherine left, hand in hand. They went to the sitting room and saw Daisy. Katherine sat on Luke's lap with her legs pulled up to her chest. Luke had his arms wrapped around her.

'I like Hazzard. I should see if my family will move here.' Katherine thought.

Soon she was sleeping soundly. Her broken arm on her knee. Daisy was beside them. The nurse came out and told them that they could go see Bo. Daisy got up and left. Luke picked Katherine up and carried her back to the room. On the way, Luke asked if they could have another bed in Bo's room. She said they could put one in soon. Luke thanked her. They soon wheeled a bed into the room and Luke put Katherine in it. Then making sure she was comfortable, he sat between the 2 beds, but he watched Bo, occasionally taking a glance at Katherine. Daisy sat on the other side of Bo. When Katherine began to stir, Luke moved over to her.

"Ya hungry?" he asked.

"A little." she mumbled.

"Want somethin' to eat?" he said.

"Sure."

"Just rest until I get back. Daisy want anything?" Luke asked.

"Just a sandwich would be fine." Daisy replied.

Luke got up and headed to the cafeteria. he looked at the special, macaroni and cheese.

'I remember that Katherine saying in her letter that her favorite was mac n cheese. Daisy just wanted a sandwich.' Luke thought. 'I don't want anything.'

Luke picked up the mac n cheese and a PB&J sandwich for Daisy and headed back. Daisy looked at Luke when he walked in. Luke handed her the sandwich. He also handed her the tray of mac n cheese so he could wake Katherine up.

"Hey, time to wake up kiddo." Luke said.

Katherine stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and smiled. Luke took the tray from Daisy and handed it to Katherine.

"Hmmm. Mac and cheese. My favorite!" she exclaimed.

"I know. I remember from the letter you sent me." Luke said.

She chuckled and took a big spoonful and chomped down on it. She smiled as she ate more. Daisy ate her sandiwch.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to introduce Katherine to Uncle Jesse!" Luke exclaimed, breaking the silence, making Daisy and Katherine jump.

"Well go do it!" Daisy said. "I'll watch Bo."

"Let's go Katherine. Thanks Daisy!" Luke said.

* * *

**Chapter 8. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Katherine hopped off the bed and ran out the door. Luke followed. They both hopped in the car, Katherine in the passenger, Luke in the driver's seat. They drove down to the jail and ran inside.

"Uncle Jesse! I forgot to introduce you to someone!" Luke yelled running down the stairs.

Uncle Jesse got up off the cot to see Luke running down the stairs.

"Whoa, Luke! Slow down! Now introduce me to this someone." Uncle Jesse said.

"Uncle Jesse, I'd like you to meet Katherine, the girl I've been writing." Luke said.

Uncle Jesse looked to the door see a blonde, tall, slender girl come through. Uncle Jesse smiled with delight.

'He's found himself another girl.' Uncle Jesse thought. 'Hopefully one that will stick.'

Luke smiled. So did Katherine. She reached out and shook Uncle Jesse's hand. Luke and Katherine hooked hands.

"What happened to her arm?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Just an accident we had near the West Virginia-Ohio border." Luke replied.

"You had an accident?" Uncle Jesse said, surprised.

"Yeah. This guy came really close to the General and we flipped over." Luke said.

"Where's the General now?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"In Cooter's garage."

"How's Daisy holding up?"

"She's ok now. She's watching Bo." Luke replied.

"Good."

"Well, I gotta get back to Daisy and Bo. See ya later Uncle Jesse." Luke said.

"Bye, Luke. Bye, Katherine. " Uncle Jesse replied.

"Bye, Uncle Jesse." Katherine said.

They ran back out to the car and headed back to the hospital.

"Your life is exciting, isn't it?" Katherine asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah it is" Luke replied.

"I would love to live with you, but I got my own home." Katherine said.

"You should see if your family will move here. Then you could visit us whenever you want." Luke said.

"I thought about that."

Luke chuckled. "Great mind thinks alike."

They arrived at the hospital and went inside. They went into Bo's room and saw Daisy, still watching Bo.

"Hey, Luke! I got good news." she exclaimed.

"What?" Luke asked, anxiously.

"They're thinking of taking Bo off of the sleeping medication. They say that now that your home, that you could keep him from hurting himself again!" Daisy explained.

"That's great!" Luke yelled.

They gathered in a hug. A doctor came in and turned to Luke and Daisy. They let go of each other.

"So I guess you told him about taking Bo off the sleeping medication." he said, smiling.

"Yup. We're so excited!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Let's do this thing." he said smiling.

The doctor pulled out the IV that was in Bo's wrist.

"It will probably be an hour to two hours before he wakes up, so be patient." the doctor explained.

"We'll try. As long as he's gonna be with us." Luke said.

The doctor left. Luke looked at Katherine, who was smiling.

"What're you smiling at?" he asked.

"I just can't wait to meet the real Bo." she replied.

* * *

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry I have not updated in so long! On Saturday, I stayed the night at a friend's house, and then the other days, I have been a bit busy. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

True to the doctor's word, Bo woke up exactly an hour and forty-five minutes later. He opened his eyes. He looked around. He saw Luke and bolted upright.

"Luke!" he yelled.

Luke quickly moved over to Bo. "Calm down, Bo! Calm down!" Luke said.

Bo calmed down when Luke started running his hands through his hair. Bo looked over at Katherine. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. This is Katherine." Luke said. 'Man I have been introducing her a lot.' he also thought.

"Wait a minute, the girl you've been writing?" Bo asked.

"The very same. Katherine, I'd like you to meet ma cousin, Beauregard." Luke said. He received a dirty look from Bo. "Well, you know what he would like to be called."

"Of course I do. I have heard a lot about you." Katherine said.

"Nice to meet you to." Bo said.

'She's cute, but Luke's probably already got her.' Bo thought to himself.

"Hey, keep your eyes off her." Luke said.

"I was right." Bo said, though not meaning to.

"Your right 'bout what?" Daisy asked.

"Nothin'." Bo replied.

"You was right about somethin', or you wouldn't have said you were right." Luke said.

"Really, nothin'." Bo said.

"Ok. I believe you." Luke said, holding his hands up.

The doctor same in and needed to check on Bo. Luke, Daisy and Katherine left once again, Katherine and Luke hand in hand. They sat on the chairs right outside the room. Katherine next to Luke, Daisy next to Katherine. Daisy smiled at Luke and Katherine. The doctor came out 10 minutes later.

"He is in some depression, so someone will always have to be with him. You can each take turns watching him. Make him feels it's not his fault." the doctor explained.

"Ok. No problem." Luke said.

"And you have to change his bandages every morning wrists and arm." the doctor added. "You can see him, and I will sign the release papers and then you can take him home."

Luke nodded and went into Bo's room. Daisy and Katherine stayed outside. Soon after that, Luke come out with Bo behind, his face downcast. Katherine walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's all ma fault." he said.

"No, no, no. It's not your fault. Luke told me that whenever one of you get thrown in jail, Boss is smack dab in the middle of it all." she said.

Bo nodded, but said, "I don't care. It's still my fault."

"Bo Duke! You stop talkin' like that!" Daisy butted in.

"Yes, ma'am." Bo said politely.

Luke led Bo out to Cooter's care and hopped in. Daisy and Katherine hopped in the back. Luke and Bo in the front.

"So, do you want to head back to the farm or go see Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked, Bo.

"Let's go to the farm. I don't wanna face Uncle Jesse." Bo replied.

Luke nodded. They headed back to the farm. Luke stopped abruptly when he saw the remains of the house: ashes. Everyone jolted forward when he did this. Luke quickly hopped out and ran over to it. Burned, all burned. Bo got out as well and went into the barn. He came out with something in his hand a minute later. He walked over to Luke and held it out to him. Luke took it and looked at it.

"It's the only thing I found went I went through the rubble." Bo mumbled as Luke looked at it.

"It doesn't even have burn marks on it." Luke mumbled.

"I know, that's why I grabbed it." Bo said.

Luke handed the picture back to Bo. Bo grabbed Luke into a hug. Luke returned the hug. They stayed that way for 5 minutes flat. Luke let Bo cry into his shoulder. They slumped to the ground and sat there. After the 5 minutes, Luke knew Bo had cried himself to sleep. Luke took Bo back to the barn and put him under a blanket. Katherine and Daisy had got out of the car and joined them in the barn. Katherine had set up a spot for herself. She fell asleep quickly. It wasn't long before Bo started to move around frantically.

* * *

**Again, I am sorry I haven't updated in so long! I feel so bad. :( But this Saturday through next Thursday, my family is going camping, so I won't be able to update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I am going to get as many chapters done as I can before Saturday, and hopefully I can get quite a few done. Maybe 2 or 3, since we aren't leaving till Saturday afternoon. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_The dream:_

_The house was burning down because of the 2 men that Boss Hogg sent. Everyone was outside. Luke was there also._

_"Bo! Why didn't you stop them!" Luke was yelling at him. "You could have stopped them."_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Luke!" Bo was yelling back._

_"It's too late for that now! I'm ashamed of you, Bo Duke!_

_Bo started backing away slowly, then turned tail and ran. _

_"I'm gonna end it. I'm gonna end it all." Bo was saying while running. Bo ran all the way to a cliff. He jumped..._

_End dream_

"Bo! Wake up!" Luke yelled, shaking Bo. Bo jerked awake and immediately grabbed onto Luke. Luke rubbed Bo's back. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Y'all were blaming me for the fire." Bo said.

"You know we wouldn't do that." Luke said. "But I do have one question. You were saying, I'm gonna end it all. What do you mean by that?"

"I don't rightly remember." Bo replied.

"Ok. Just settle down." Luke said, switching to running his fingers through Bo's hair. Bo calmed down almost immediately. "You ok now?" he asked.

Bo nodded and laid back down. Luke sighed and went back to his own bed. He looked over at Daisy and Katherine. They were sleeping soundly.

'Luckies, they slept right through that. No offense to Bo in any way.' Luke thought. Luke finally went back to sleep.

Before he knew it, it was morning. He groaned when he got up. "Morning already?" he asked himself. He looked around. Katherine and Daisy's bed's were empty. Bo was still in his. The cover's were up over his head. Luke smiled. He got up and went over to Bo. He shook him lightly. He just rolled over. Luke chuckled and shook him again and said, "Hey, time to get up."

"Hmm." Bo mumbled under the covers.

"C'mon. Ya gotta get up sometime. You hungry?" Luke asked.

"Not really."

'Not normal.' Luke thought. "You feelin' ok?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure you don't want nothin' to eat?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I said I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Bo yelled.

"Ok, ok." Luke said, holding up his hands. "Don't forget to change your bandages." Luke added.

"I won't." Bo said gruffly.

Bo got up and went to find the bandages they had bought the day before. He found the bag, picked it up, and pulled out 3 bandages. He carefully wrapped his arm, then his wrists. Then he laid back down and went right back to sleep, not wanting anything to do with the word right then. Meanwhile, Luke was with Katherine and Daisy.

"So, ya want to go to the Boar's Nest for breakfast?" Daisy asked.

"But it doesn't open till ten o'clock." Luke said.

"But we have a friend called Cooter Davenport. Who can pick locks." Daisy said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Luke said. "But one of us should stay with Bo."

"I will." Katherine volunteered.

"Thanks. We'll bring you back somethin'." Luke said.

"Ok, thanks."

Luke and Daisy sped off. Katherine walked into the barn and saw Bo sleeping. She sat down on her bed. She looked up and saw a loft. Curious, she got up and climbed the ladder. She got up to the top and saw a wide open space of straw.

"Perfect space to lie down." she said, smiling.

She climbed back down, went to her bag, opened it up and grabbed a diary. She climbed back up and laid down to the point to where she could still see Bo. She opened it up and started writing.

* * *

**Chapter 11! Yay! And I know the dream was short, I couldn't think of anything else to put down.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I got home from camping yesterday. I had a fun. Other than a sunburn I am fine. Got a nice tan. So here's chapter 12! This one is really short. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hazzard is so exciting! I can't believe I haven't just stopped here when my mom and dad and me visited my grandma is Florida. Sure, the Dukes house burned down, and I feel REALLY sorry for them, but their life is so busy! I should move here. Me and Luke have something special. He's cared for me and made me feel better when I feel bad for his family, assuring me that they will make it through. Bo is feeling that this whole thing is his fault, but Luke tells me that Boss Hogg is always in the middle of things they get into. Well, gotta go._

* * *

**Like I said. I am REALLY sorry that this one is so short. I apologize. I hope that the next chapters are longer. But as I look farther the next one is a little longer. I hope so! Sometimes, when I don't feel like typing anything. I shorten the chapters up. Like this one. Sorry, once again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I just got back from camp yesterday, and I felt like I really needed to update. But I have that a lot. So here's chapter 13. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

By the time Katherine was done, Bo had rolled over. Luke and Daisy had been gone 20 minutes and should've been back soon. Katherine laid her head down and closed her eyes. She didn't know she had fallen asleep, but she woke up to, "Katherine, where are ya?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes and put her head over the edge of the loft and said, "Up here." Luke looked up and smiled.

"What are ya doin' up there?" he asked.

"Oh. Just writing in my diary." she replied.

"I got your breakfast." Luke said, holding it up.

"Thanks." Katherine said, getting down from the loft, putting her diary back in her bag, grabbing her breakfast from Luke, then climbing back into the loft. "I like it up here."

"It's everyone's favorite spot." Luke said.

"I can see why. Private. Roomy." she replied.

"Exactly."

Katherine dug into her breakfast. She ate her breakfast, then she went down to sit by Luke. Bo woke up an hour later saying he was hungry. Luke said that Bo could it his cause he didn't finish his. Bo grabbed it and sat across from Luke and Katherine.

"Hey, wanna play war?" Katherine asked.

"Why would we wanna play war?" Luke asked, his face showing confusion.

"No no no. I don't mean war war. I mean war as in the card game war!" Katherine exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh!" Luke realized what she was saying. "Sure...wait, we ain't got no cards."

"Don't worry. I got this covered." Katherine said, hopping up and headed over to her bag. She came back with a deck of cards. She sat down and started to divide it between her and Luke before stopping. "Wanna play Bo?" she asked. Bo shook his head, gesturing to the food. She nodded.

Katherine and Luke played for a half hour before Luke won. "Is there somewhere we can go swimming?" Katherine asked.

"Do you have a bathing suit?" Luke asked.

"Heck yeah. I love swimming so much, I take it almost anywhere." Katherine said. Luke nodded. Katherine hopped up and grabbed a bikini from her bag. She came back holding it in her hands.

* * *

**So, here's chapter 13. I know things are happening to fast for some of you, and I hope to maybe write another long one, that is a little better that doesn't have things happening so fast. R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Katherine brought out the bikini, Luke whistled.

"Now, if you two nice men can get your butts out, I can get dressed." Katherine said, smiling.

"Ok. Come on Bo." Luke said, dragging Bo out of the barn. When they went out the door, Daisy was just pulling in. "Hey, Daisy, I thought you had to work." he said.

"Well, apparently, but not surprisingly, everyone heard about the fire, so people with different shifts came in so I could come back. Where's Katherine?" she asked.

"In the barn." Bo said.

"Something wrong?" Daisy asked.

"No. Just that she's getting into her bikini." Luke said. "Wanna go swimming with us?"

"Sure, but the only problem is that my suit was in my dresser." Daisy said.

Katherine then came out of the barn and Bo and Luke both whistled. "I hear Daisy doesn't have a bathing suit. Think this one will fit her?" Katherine asked, pulling out another bikini out from behind her back. Daisy squealed with delight, grabbed the bikini, ran into the barn and shut the doors. She came out a minute later.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Wait, I can't get my cast wet." Katherine said.

"Well, do you have a big bag?" Luke asked. "It seems like you have everything else you need."

"No. Luke, the only thing I didn't bring was a big bag." Katherine said. "I didn't think I was going to break my arm."

"Ok, ok." Luke said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Let's just go to town to get some." Daisy said.

"Well, what about this?" Katherine asked, gesturing to her bikini.

"That's ok, Daisy has done that before." Luke said.

"If you say so." Katherine said, not really taking Luke seriously. "Bo, you coming?"

"Might as well. I feel like swimming. Gotta take off my bandages." Bo replied.

"Ok. Let's get goin'"

Everyone filed into Dixie and headed off to town. When they got to town, they went into Mr. Rhuebottom's. They purchased some large bags to fit around Katherine's cast and headed to Hazzard Pond. When they got there, Katherine quickly grabbed a bag, put it on her cast, jumped out of Dixie and ran and dived into the water. Luke, Daisy and Bo weren't far behind her. Luke and Daisy dived in. But Bo went to a hill. They all moved out of the way and Bo jumped. He did a flip and then went into a diving position. Katherine then went up the hill and jumped. Then Luke and Daisy did the same.

"Wait, do you have some rope?" Katherine asked after everyone had jumped.

"Backseat." Daisy said, pointing to Dixie.

"Be right back." Katherine said, running to Dixie, coming back with the rope.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Luke asked.

* * *

**So, I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I haven't really gotten to it. I might be going to the fair sometime this week, so I might not update again right away.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I am going to the fair tomorrow, so I won't update again, not that I do update every day. So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"We can tie this to a branch, then swing on it." Katherine explained.

"Good idea." Luke said. "I'll take that."

Katherine handed Luke the rope. Luke then went and tied it to a tree and tested it out.

"There, now we can have a swinging contest!" Luke exclaimed. They all cheered.

"Me first!" Daisy yelled.

"Go ahead." Luke replied.

Daisy ran to the rope and grabbed a hold of it. She stepped back and got a running start. She went pretty far.

"Me next!" Katherine said.

"With your broken arm?" Luke asked.

"I'm pretty strong, with only one arm in use. Wanna fight?" she replied.

"Nah, I'm good." Luke declined.

"Suit yourself." Katherine said. She ran up to the rope stepped back, and got a running start. She went faster than Daisy, even with her broken arm.

"Wow!" You went farther than me!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yep. Just cause I'm good like that." Katherine said jokingly.

"My turn." Bo said.

"Be my guest." Katherine said.

Bo took his turn, then Luke took his. Luke swung farther than anyone. Luke was first, Katherine second, Bo third and Daisy last.

"I beat you!" Luke yelled.

"Yeah, I was second!"

"So."

"Whatever, let's keep swimming." Katherine said

"Good idea." Bo agreed.

They all went swimming again. After about a half hour, Katherine went onto bank, grabbed her towel, spread it out on the ground, and laid down on it. It wasn't too long before she was asleep with her arms on her chest and her legs folded up.

"Hey guys, look." Bo said, pointing to Katherine. Daisy and Luke looked over. Luke got out and laid next to her.

"Well, wanna get a better tan too?" Daisy asked.

"Sure." Bo replied. "I don't think I need a better tan. Any tanner, I'll be burnt."

"Oh, well. Come on." Daisy said, pulling Bo by the arm leading him up onto the bank. The two grabbed their towels and also laid down on them.

Katherine was the first one awake. She went up the hill to where the rope was, grabbed it, and swung into the water. It made a loud splash, making only Luke jolt awake. He looked around frantically for her, then noticing she was in the water, he laughed. He dived in after her. She swam away from him jokingly. He chased after her.

After he caught up to her he said, "Your fast. Even with your broken arm."

"Thanks. I swim a lot at home." Katherine said, smiling.

"So do I. I think we need to visit Uncle Jesse though." Luke said.

"I was done anyway. If you want me to stay at the farm, you can drop me off there. I don't want to be in the way." Katherine said.

"You won't be." Luke said.

"I want to go back to the farm." Katherine protested.

"Ok. Suit yourself." Luke said. "I'll have Bo drop you off at the farm, then I'll have him switch me spots, then go see Uncle Jesse, even if he resists."

"Ok. Hey, you got a bucket?" Katherine asked.

"Why?"

"I want to dump water on them." Katherine said pointing to Bo and Daisy.

"Hold on. Daisy always keeps a bucket in Dixie incase she overheats." Luke said. "Be right back." Luke ran to Dixie and came back with the bucket.

He filled it up and went up to Daisy and Bo and poured it on them. They bolted up, coughing.

"That was a rude awakening." Bo said, gruffly.

"Had to get you up somehow. And it was her idea." Luke said, pointing to Katherine, who smiled innocently.

"Me? You poured it Luke." she said.

"Yeah, but you thought of it."

"You have no proof." she said, walking out of the water, grabbing her towel, and hopped in Dixie. They all followed suit. Bo hopped in the driver's seat and drove off.

"Go to the farm, let Katherine off, then switch me spots." Luke said.

"Why?" Bo asked.

"You'll see."

Bo nodded and continued on. Once they got there, Katherine hopped out and Bo and Luke switched places. Katherine walked into the barn and changed back into her regular clothes.

"Where are we goin'?" Bo asked.

"You'll see." Luke said once again.

Rosco pulled out behind them. Daisy looked behind her.

"Ok, fellas. Drive like the wind!" Daisy said.

"10-4." Luke replied.

"Ok, you Dukes. Pull it over." Rosco said into the CB.

"Rosco, we didn't do nuthin'!" Luke yelled into the CB, over the wind.

"Your speedin'! That's what your doin'!" Rosco replied.

"One over the speed limit. Get over it."

"No, I ain't gonna get over it. Now pull it over."

"You have to catch us first." Luke said.

"Oh, Flash, their making a run for it!" Rosco said, accelerating.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 15. I hope to get this done before school starts on September 2nd, so wish me luck! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, here's chapter 16. I am rolling at a good pace to where I can get done before school starts. I have a couple more chapters to do. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

In no time at all, Luke had lost Rosco in Hazzard Pond. Rosco shook his fist at Luke.

"Good job!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Hey, it happens every day." Luke replied.

"You can say that again." Daisy said.

Bo was silent next to Luke. "Somethin' wrong Bo?" he asked.

"Your takin' me to see Uncle Jesse aren't you?" Bo asked, turning his head towards Luke.

"Yes." Luke answered.

"Luke, I told you I don't want to face him!" Bo yelled.

"Your gonna have to face him sometime. Might as well be now." Luke said.

"But can't it be another day?" Bo asked.

"No. Your gonna keep putting it off."

"No, I won't! I promise."

"Yes you will. Now we are gonna see Uncle Jesse whether you like it or not." Luke said sternly.

Bo crossed his arms like a little kid. He rested his head against the headrest. Luke sighed. When they got to the jailhouse, everyone filed out of Dixie and headed towards the door of the jail. Bo saw his chance and bolted away from Luke and Daisy.

"Hey!" Luke yelled, bolting after Bo.

Luke ran after Bo, and after a while, Bo climbed up a ladder and onto a roof and ran along the edge. Luke followed close behind. Luke finally caught up with Bo and took him by the arms and led him across the roof.

"Why won't you let me run away?!" Bo asked, angrily.

"Cause your family. We don't the family just run away." Luke replied.

Bo shoulder's sunk angrily. Luke had to literally tug Bo along to get him to follow him. He had Bo go down first so he wouldn't bolt across the roof while Luke was going down. He quickly jumped down when Bo got down. Luke grabbed Bo's arm and led him back to Daisy, who was by Dixie. They all walked into the jail and down the steps to the cell where Uncle Jesse was.

Uncle Jesse heard footsteps and went up to the cell door. He was disappointed at the sight he saw. Bo had his head down, his burns weren't wrapped, he looked like he had been deprived of sleep, and Luke was watching him closely. Daisy followed close behind.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Bo bolted." Luke replied.

"Why?"

"What do I always do when one of you gets hurt?" Luke asked, gesturing to the three of them.

"Blame yourself." Uncle Jesse sighed.

"Exactly."

"Bo, look at me." Uncle Jesse said. Bo looked at Uncle Jesse. "It's not your fault. Get that through your head. The one person to blame is Boss Hogg." he explained.

"Jesse, no matter what you say, it's still my fau-" Bo started.

"Beauregard!" Jesse started getting firm. "It-is-not-your-fault! We-are-a-family, we would never blame you."

Bo just plopped on the floor and put his head in his hands. Luke crouched to his level and out an arm around his shoulders. He could tell Bo was crying. His shoulders moved up and down.

"Bo, it's all right." Luke tried.

"Darn it, Luke! It's not all right!" Bo yelled.

"It's gonna be all right." Luke tried again.

Bo lost it, he punched Luke in the face, got up and bolted. Daisy jumped out of the way so she didn't get plowed over. Luke quickly recovered and charged after Bo. When he finally caught up to him, Luke punched him right back. Bo fell to the ground. Luke came closer to him, his hand in a fist. Bo backed up as fast and as well as he could since he was on the ground.

He got up, yelling, "See, I knew it! You are blaming me! You hate me!"

"Bo, no we don't." Luke said, instantly feeling guilty about what he had done when Bo ran off. "Dang it!" he said under his breath, knowing he couldn't keep up with Bo when he was mad.

Meanwhile, Bo was running as fast as he could, occasionally stopping because of his asthma. He ran to the farm and into the barn, startling Katherine. He ran over to Katherine's bag and started dumping the contents out.

"Hey, what're you doing?" she asked, running up to Bo.

"I need to use your bag." was all he said.

"Where you going?"

"Somewhere, I don't know." Bo said, then ran over to the only things he had and started packing them up.

"No, no! You can't leave. What about Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse?" she asked.

"I don't care."

Bo got done packing and zipped up the bag. He quickly got up and started towards the barn door. Katherine blocked his path.

"Get out of my way." he said, angrily.

"No, you have to wait for Luke and Daisy." she protested.

"Get out of my way." Bo yelled, also punching Katherine, knocking her out. He was furious.

He rushed out of the door. He ran over to Cooter's car that they had borrowed, threw his stuff in the back and took off. He soon drove past Hazzard Pond, and then drove out of the county. Right as he passed the county line, Sheriff Little pulled out behind him. Bo sped up and much as he could. He was getting away...until he ran over a nail in the road.

"Dang it!" he yelled.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 16! There are 19 chapters, unless I decide to shorten one of the chapters. I don't think I will though. R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, here's chapter 17.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Sheriff Little asked as he walked up to Bo in the car. "I was right, Bo Duke. I know that blonde hair anywhere."

"Hey sheriff." Bo said, disappointed.

"Now, now. I can get you for breakin' your probation. If you would kindly step out of the car, you get in the back of mine."

Bo got out of Cooter's car and Sheriff Little put handcuffs on him. Bo obediently got in the cop car. Sheriff Little got in the front and drove off. Bo hung his head.

Meanwhile in Hazzard, Luke and Daisy had started for the farm.

"I hope Bo hasn't done anything foolish." Daisy said.

"I sure hope so. Katherine's there, she should be able to stop him. Maybe not." Luke replied.

"Good point."

Luke pulled into the farm. They both hopped out of Dixie and headed towards the barn. Luke opened the door to find Katherine on the floor.

"Daisy, get in here!" Luke yelled, kneeling next to Katherine.

Daisy ran through the door to find Luke next to Katherine. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. I found her like this. I wonder if Bo did this."

"Why would he do that?" Daisy said.

"She might have been trying to stop him." Luke said. Luke picked her up and took her to a spot in the barn. She had a big bruise forming on the left side of her face. Luke tapped the right side of her face. She groaned and opened her eyes slightly.

"Luke?" she asked.

"Hey sleepyhead. How're ya feelin'?" Luke asked.

Katherine tried to sit up. "Uh. OK, I guess." she said. She put a hand up to her face.

"Careful, you got a bruise." Luke said, pulling her hand away. "A big one. What happened?"

"Bo hit me. I was trying to stop him from leaving." Katherine said.

Daisy gasped. "Why would he do something like that?"

"Well, he was pretty mad." Luke said.

"Why?"

"After we got outside, we got in a little fight. I punched him and he ran off." Luke explained.

"Well, I don't know where he went after he hit me." Katherine said.

"Well, I didn't see Cooter's car parked out there." Daisy said.

"Good observation." Luke complimented. "Can you stay here with Katherine, Daisy?"

"Yeah, we'll probably head to town with Jesse's truck, you can take Dixie. We need to get some ice on this bruise." Daisy said.

"Good idea."

Luke ran out to Dixie and drove off. Daisy helped Katherine up and out to Jesse's truck.

"Uhhh, my face hurts." Katherine said, tenderly touching her face.

"I know. I have never known Bo to hit a girl like that." Daisy said.

"Well, I was blocking his way and trying to get him to wait for you." Katherine replied.

"I know, it's just...never mind." Daisy started.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Daisy pulled up to Rhuebottom's General Store. Katherine and Daisy walked inside. The purchased some ice along with 2 bottles of pop. They headed back to the farm, with Katherine holding the ice to her face.

Meanwhile, Luke was driving along Hazzard roads, looking for any sign of Cooter's car.

"He has to be here." Luke said. "Somewhere."

Then a thought came to his head. 'Chickasaw. He must've went through there.'  
Luke did a turnaround and sped off toward Chickasaw Country. He had just passed the county line when he saw Cooter's car. He stopped Dixie and quickly hopped out.

"Bo!" he yelled, running around the car.

He saw fresh tire tracks and a piece of plastic that was red. "Sheriff Little." he grumbled.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 17. R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**So we are up to the last 2 chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Luke quickly got back in Dixie and drove off toward the Chickasaw jailhouse. When he arrived, he made sure no one was there (Ya see, the Chickasaw Jailhouse isn't very well run, just like the Hazzard County jailhouse. They put a person in jail and leave.). Once Luke was sure no one was there, he rushed inside quietly. The first thing he saw was blonde hair.

"Bo?" he asked cautiously.

Bo lifted his head and saw Luke. He rushed to the back of the cell and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"C'mon, Bo. It's ok." Luke said. He grabbed the keys, unlocked the door and went inside, closing the door behind him, making sure he had the keys in his hands before doing so. "Bo, look at me." Luke grabbed Bo's chin and turned his head toward him.

"Luke, don't hurt me." Bo whimpered.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Bo. Don't worry." Luke said. "Your comin' home with me." he added.

Surprisingly, Bo let himself be helped up and led out to Dixie. When they reached Dixie, Bo got in the passenger seat and Luke in the driver's seat. When they got to where Cooter's car was parked, Bo told Luke to stop and let him drive Cooter's car back. Luke agreed, thinking that Bo would follow him back to the farm. Bo got in the car and waved to Luke to go on and that he would catch up. Luke nodded and headed off. Bo started the car and drove off in the other direction, congratulating himself for outsmarting his cousin...sort of.

Luke looked in the review mirrors seeing, the car going the other way. Luke turned around and went after Bo.

"Bo, pull over. Don't do this." Luke said into the CB.

"No, I won't. I won't pull over.

Luke was surprised when the car came to a halt about 5 miles later. Luke hopped out and went over to Bo, who had tears running down his face. A flame caught Luke's eye. He looked over. A house was burned down to the ground, but they hadn't been able to put it out yet. Luke quickly got in the car next to Bo and put his arms around him. Bo sobbed into Luke's shoulder. Luke led Bo over to Dixie and helped him in when he had settled down enough. He moved the car close to Dixie and hooked it up with chains that Daisy had always kept in the back. He grabbed Katherine's bag out of the back of the car, so they didn't forget it. He made sure the car was secure. He hopped back into Dixie and drove off. Bo was still crying slightly.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Luke said,

"But...their house burned down, just like ours." Bo said,

"I know, but like ours they couldn't have prevented it." Luke said.

"I could've prevented ours though. I know it." Bo said.

Luke stopped Dixie abruptly. "Bo." he said sternly. "You couldn't have prevented it and that's final!" he yelled.

"Yes, I could've!"

Luke grabbed onto Bo's shoulders. "It-is-not-your-fault."

Bo's eyes filled up with tears. He let the wall break. He sobbed once again into Luke's shoulder.

"It's ok. Let it go."

"Bo laughed.

"What?" Luke asked.

"The movie Frozen. Let it go." Bo said, wiping away tears.

"Ohhh." Luke said.

They both shared a good laugh. Bo cheered up and Luke continued on.

"Ya know, Luke." Bo said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Bo?" Luke asked.

"I want to become a fireman. Just so I can stop from other people's houses from burning down." Bo replied.

"Good idea. Let's go to Boss Hogg and see if you can become one." Luke said.

Bo nodded. They got back to Hazzard and went to the courthouse. Bo went in and went to Boss Hogg's office.

"Boss." Bo said, walking in.

"Bo Duke, what're you doin' here?" Boss asked.

"Boss, I want to become part of your fireman team." Bo replied.

"Why?"

"Cause I want to prevent houses from burning down. Even if YOUR the cause." Bo laid heavy on the word your.

"How could you?" Boss said. "Don't blame me for such a thing."

"Well, you might get away with this with the authority's because of no evidence of what caused the fire, but the Dukes will always know who did it." Bo said sternly, pushing Boss in the chest.

He Boss and was just about to get in Dixie when Boss came running out.

"Bo!" Boss was yelling. "You can be part of the fire department. I'll confess!"

"That you burned our house down?" Luke asked.

"Yes! Yes! I'll tell them everything." Boss answered.

"Let's go to Atlanta. And you'll tell them." Bo said.

"Ok. Ok. Let's go." Boss said, hopping into Dixie.

They went to Atlanta and Boss confessed. He agreed to let Jesse out of jail. Bo and Luke told the authorities that they weren't going to press charges since they thought that Boss had learned his lesson. They agreed, so they let them all go.

"Thank you boys, for not pressing charges." Boss said on the way home.

"No problem. We think you learned your lesson." Bo said.

Don't worry, I did." Boss replied.

"I just can't wait for Uncle Jesse to be back." Luke said.

"Same here." Bo agreed.

"Boys, if it is alright with you, I'll pay for the rebuilding of your house." Boss said,

"Boss, it's alright with us, but you know Uncle Jesse won't allow it." Luke said.

"But I insist! I won't let him say no."

"Good luck. You'll need it."

When they arrived back in Hazzard, Boss rushed into the jail house and explained everything to Jesse. And how he wanted to pay for the house (like Luke said, Uncle Jesse wouldn't allow it, but after a little talk, he agreed). Jesse quickly met up with Bo and Luke and they each exchanged hugs. They rushed back to the farm to get back with Daisy and Katherine.

"Hey, Daisy, Kath- whoa. What happened?" he asked as he rushed into the barn.

"Bo hit me." Katherine said.

Uncle Jesse turned to Bo. "I didn't mean it. I didn't. I mean it." Bo said. "I was just mad."

"Don't worry, Bo. Something like that doesn't take me down." Katherine said. She got up and went over to Bo and hugged him. Bo hugged her back. They went to the Boars Nest to have some supper, on Boss. Then they went back to the farm and went to sleep. For once, they all slept peacefully.

* * *

**So chapter 18! R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, this is the last chapter. I thank all of you who stayed with me when I didn't update for a long time. I thank anyone who reviewed. I thank those of you who gave me some advice (you know who you are) and I will try as hard as I can to use it in my other stories that I write. I lastly thank GardenofTime who gave me ideas. She is also my friend in school. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Epilogue**

Boss had paid for the rebuilding of the Duke's house and paid everyone who helped. Katherine had gone home after they rebuilt the house and after her arm and face had healed. Bo had joined the fire department and not one house had burned down since he joined. Not as fierce as burning down any houses. Bo's burn healed and he went back to charming ladies.

One day, the phone rang at the Duke house.

"Hello, Duke farm. Bo speaking." Bo answered.

"Bo!" came a voice.

"Katherine, hey!" Bo said back. Everyone in the living room perked up.

"Put her on speaker." Daisy whispered.

"Hey, I'm gonna put you on speaker." Bo said.

"Ok!"

Bo put her on speaker. "So, what ya need?" Bo asked.

"I have some great news for you all!" she said.

"What is it?" they all asked.

"You know that house that is for sale next door to you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we just signed the papers and bought it!" Katherine exclaimed.

They all whooped with joy. Daisy screamed.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Bo asked.

"Really!" Katherine yelled.

"When will you get here?" Daisy asked.

"About a month." Katherine said. "I can't believe I got my parents to move there!"

"Well, we can't wait either way! Bo said. They all heard sirens from a police car in the distance. "Well, we gotta go. Rosco's comin'."

"Ok. Talk to you in about a month or two." Katherine said. "Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Bo and Luke rushed out to the General and drove off.

***Month Later***

Katherine had moved in a had enrolled in Hazzard High School. Every morning, Bo and Luke would drop her off in the General. She visited every day after school when she was done with her homework. She enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with them, then going home to have supper with her own family, occasionally having supper with the Dukes.

* * *

**Gosh! That is the longest story I have ever written. I wrote it last year and started typing it when I finished it sometime this year. See you all in another story!**


End file.
